Cherry
by Kiwxi
Summary: John pense à l'anniversaire de Elizabeth ... Romance. Oneshot. Shweir. Eventuellement une suite de prévu si il y a des prenneurs


_Pensées en italique  
_Bonne lecture et laissez des com's !

Elle était sur " leur " balcon. C'était la fin de journée, le soleil se couchait avec une légère brise. Il y avait exactement un an jour pour jour il était venu sur ce même balcon et lui avait donné un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Elle se demandait toujours comment il l'avait su.  
Mais un an était déjà passé depuis. Et il avait oublié. Et oui, il ne lui avait rien donné cette année. Même pas un petit geste qui lui montrait qu'il lui souhaitait un 'Bon anniversaire' ou au moins qu'il s'en souvenait. Rien.

Elle était contente malgré tout. Il faisait bon. La tempréature était idéal, ni trop froide ni trop chaude malgré qu'on soit un soir d'été. Elle adorait ce genre de soirée. Elle fermait les yeux tout en profitant de ce beau temps. Une légère brise ébouriffait ses cheveux. Puis elle rouvrait les yeux en pensant _On ne peut vraiment rien espérer des hommes !  
_  
A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna pour voir qui faisait irruption dans son "jardin secret", qui n'était pas si secret que ça. Elle fut étonnée de voir que l'imposteur soit John. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et il a du le le remarquer puisqu'il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

- ... Oui, c'est juste que je suis étonnée de vous voir içi.  
- Içi ? Je suis venu içi parce que j'étais sur de vous y trouver.  
- Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous, Colonel?

John fut étonné qu'elle l'apelle par son grade. Habituellement quand elle l'apellait ainsi c'est qu'elle était énervée contre lui, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. De toute facon il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le soit. Et puis quelques rares il lui était arrivée de l'appeler par son grade parce qu'elle semblait gênée. _Peut-être est-ce le cas, oui ça doit être ça._

- John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous?

_Ca va elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, c'est bon signe. _

- Je voulais vous donner ça.

Il ouvrit légèrement ca veste et en sortit une boite rectangulaire bleu marine avec des ruban dorés. Il la lui tendit en lui disant d'un ton charmeur :

- Bon anniversaire Elizabeth !

Elle leva les yeux de la boîte pour le regader. Décidément il l'étonnait de plus en plus.  
Elle regarda de nouveau la boîte et la prit.

- Merci, John !  
- De rien c'est normal. Allez ouvrez !

Elle le regarda de nouveau mais avec un petit sourire cette fois.  
Elle ouvrit enfin la boîte et y découvrit un collier. Le pendantif était en forme de deux cerises sertit de petits diamants rouges pour les cerises et verts pour les queues. Il y avait aussi quelques diamants blancs pour faire les reflets le tout accroché à une chaine en argent.  
De plus en plus surprise Elisabeth le regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement qu'il y avait quelques instants.

- Jonh, il ne fallait pas.  
- Mais c'est votre anniversaire, il fallait bien et puis franchement a part moi qui vous a offert un cadeau aujourd'hui ?  
- Vous avez raison.  
- En plus j'étais sur que les cerises vous plairaient  
- Comment vous le saviez ?  
- J'ai mes sources !  
- En tous cas merci infiniment, John.

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'éloigna un peu. Mais restèrent assez proche. Ils pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l'autre.

- J'aime vous voir heureuse, murmura le militaire.

Cette révélation la scotcha, elle ne pouvait dégager ses yeus des siens. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces, elle aurait voulu qu'il continua ainsi mais il se dégagea pour lui mettre le collier au cou, en le carressant légèrement et enleva ses mains.

- Et puis le rouge vous va très bien.

Et il s'en alla.

- John !

Elizabeth le suplia de rester, elle ne voulait qu'il parte si rapidement. _C'est trop tôt._ Mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle le vit s'éloigner et elle resta là seule. Sur "leur" balcon. Il avait eu l'air décu en partant. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait répondu à son baiser, mais même si elle désirait ce geste depuis longtemps, sur le moment elle fut surprise. Et il a fini aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle réagit enfin. Elle prit la même direction que lui mais en courrant afin de le rattrapper à temps. Il entra dans ses quartiers s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce à côté de son lit quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seule. Il se retourna. Debout en face à lui, elle était là, dans ses quartiers.

- Pourquoi être partit aussi vite ?  
- Parce que je ne vous plaît pas …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ?  
- …

Il la regarda, triste mais dans la nuit elle ne devait pas le remarquer.

- John, si je n'ai pas réagis c'est par simple surprise, et non par manque d'attirence envers vous, … bien au contraire …

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'embrassa et il y répondit. Il la prit par la taille la posa sur le lit. Et s'en suivit une folle nuit d'amour .

**FIN !**


End file.
